The present invention relates generally to wipes, such as wet wipes, and more particularly to a wet wipe comprising a pathogen selective antimicrobial. More specifically, the present invention relates to wet wipes comprising a combination of a pathogen selective antimicrobial and a trace amount of a synthetic or natural broad spectrum antimicrobial. Various methods of improving skin health are also included within the scope of the present invention.
Diaper rash is caused by several factors, one of which is prolonged exposure to moisture. Moisture is conducive to bacteria growth and promotes skin maceration and breakdown which allows the bacteria to infect the damaged skin. The occasional presence of feces, which can include vast numbers of organisms, further increases the potential for bacterial and fungal infection of damaged skin. Further, some bacteria produce ammonia through degradation of urine. Ammonia is used as a nutritional substrate by bacteria, resulting in growth of more bacteria and production of more ammonia in an increasing detrimental cycle. The production of ammonia also raises the pH of the skin. Normal skin pH is between about 4 and about 6.8. This range tends to inhibit bacterial growth. As pH increases, bacterial growth increases. Further, some enzymes contained in feces such as lipases and proteases which damage skin are more active at high pH. The skin can also be damaged by an increase in pH. Thus, the production of ammonia causes several detrimental effects which can lead to diaper rash.
Increases in ammonia also increase offensive odors which can be embarrassing, particularly for incontinent adults. Thus, reduction of ammonia production from urine is advantageous for several reasons, including improving skin health and decreasing unwanted odors. Accordingly, there is a need for a wipe or other preparation which reduces production of ammonia.
As noted above, the proliferation of some types of bacteria on the skin's surface can lead to unwanted problems associated with the skin. Although most bacteria located on or near the surface of skin are potentially detrimental, such as Gram negative bacteria (and yeast), some bacteria, including some Gram positive bacteria, are actually beneficial on the skin surface. As such, it would be beneficial to have a wet wipe product for cleaning skin that comprises a pathogen selective antimicrobial which could substantially minimize or eliminate the growth of Gram negative bacteria and yeast yet not substantially affect the growth of Gram positive bacteria. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have a wet wipe comprising a pathogen selective antimicrobial in combination with a trace amount of a broad spectrum antimicrobial to substantially or completely eliminate potentially harmful bacteria from the skin's surface.